Wizard of the Pearl
by Eritzzz
Summary: A young transferee from the pearl of the orient was sent to live with his auntie at Japan, little did he know of the things that would happen there. (this is my first story sorry if my summary sucks) {Daisy will only appear at TYL} Male!OC, [This story will contain yaoi at later chapters] don't like then don't read. [Light to heavy flirting with/from other characters]
1. 1 Moving alone is hard

_**A/n i accept any kind of support even constructive** **criticism**_ _ **so that i may improve from my mistakes and make this story better.**_ ** _Disclaimer- I don't own KHR_**

Asia is quite the most mysterious among all the continents around the world, though don't take my word for it decide that for yourself unless you're already asian then **congratulations** my fellow Asians,i mean no racism of course.

 ** _I'm just being sarcastic._**

 **Well i should introduce myself, i'm Joseph Garcia. My parents thought that it would be good for me to move in with my grauntie at Japan since i spent at least 12 years living with my aunt since they were too busy working they're butts off to reach the top of metaphorical corporate ladders at London and the U.S so no harm done. Oh yeah... my aunt taught me witchcraft when i was 7, is that legal? eh whatever. also since my parents planned for me to go to Japan my aunt also taught me Japanese so i could communicate with the locals.**

 **so when i was 11 i was mentally and magically prepared to go to japan and live out most of teenage life.**

"Omahgad..." i groaned from the exhaustion of packing my bag at like 9 in the evening. "better late than never i always say." i grumbled, wiping the sweat off my brow getting ready for bed; checking my talismans on my neck in case they fell off while i packed.

"Let's see..." i murmured looking over the things I've packed for my **_entire_** stay over at japan. "So i have my long sleeves to keep me warm, i have at least 10 pairs of pants, socks, a single doll for mystic purposes, a couple few bottled herbs i can't get at Japan, and a few more shirts that aren't long sleeved." *phew* i breathed.

"That's a lot of stuff." i mumbled on as i made sure everything was packed neatly and orderly inside my quite humongous luggage bag which i would have a hard time carrying, **_BUT_** it had wheels _YAY i didn't have to carry it._ ** _H_** ** _ooray for sarcasm_** , then i heard my auntie call for me.

"Joseph! have you finished packing? You have leave for the airport early" i heard my auntie shout from downstairs.

"Yep! I just finished packing Auntie Maria! I'll be sleepin in just a sec!" i shouted back, getting ready to sleep for tomorrows flight.

As the morning dawned i made sure to wake up early since i should be at the airport 3 hours early. I bathed and got into my clothes then ate my breakfast for the ride towards land of the rising sun.

I waved goodbye to my aunt as the flight attendant helped me to my seat on the plane, my luggage was with the cargo while i carried with me a medium sized backpack that had a small survival kit, some change of clothes, my plushie toy and some snacks in case i got hungry. now i just had to wait for 4 and a half hours to get there so i just used that time to take a nap.

 ** _So there's the 1st chapter i hope you guys like it maybe, maybe not but i will resolve to write as much as i can handle. so good day to all of you and see you in the next chappie._**


	2. 2 A lot of old stuff

_**A/n Hello again sorry if it doesn't seem that great yet, but I'm trying. So onwards with the chapter.**_

"Japanese"

" **English"**

" _ **Filipino**_ _"_

* * *

As the plane jolted when it landed; it woke me up, i yawned and looked out the window taking in the sights of Tokyo, I couldn't help but wonder if my grauntie would pick me up or one of her friends would. The flight attendant helped me out of the plane as I went to wait and take my luggage from the carousel that spun around everyone's luggage's.

As I pulled my large suitcase behind me I walked out the airport, towards the area to find who would pick me up. I was looking around the people who were waiting for their passengers, 'till a sign caught my eye that said Garcia in bright silver letters that was also in bold. it was a middle aged man with graying hair but still had a lot of color on him, he wore a business casual suit and his medium length hair was tied into a ponytail a the bottom, he was clean shaved and had brown eyes like mine but were a lighter shade.

I waved to him as to get help carrying my luggage, he saw me wave as I got outside of the gate so he could help. "Are you Joseph?" he asked me. "Yes I am. _**Did my grauntie send you**_?" I answered in Japanese then asked in Filipino. "She did, she would have drove here herself if it wasn't for her old age." The man chuckled at that as he lifted my luggage into the back of the car then opened the door for me, I sat inside as he got into the drivers seat and started the car.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Genta Hayakawa, nice to meet you Joseph." He said as we drove out into the road and into the highway to go where my grauntie lived.

"May I ask something?" I took off the earphones that I wore after I sat there listening to music for an hour. "Yes?" he replied keeping his eyes on the road. "Where exactly does my grauntie live?" I asked him looking out the window and out into the noon sky. "Namimori." He said taking a turn. "She runs an old antique store there." I just hummed in response.

"How do you know my grauntie?"I asked out of curiosity. The skies were very gloomy today and the clouds were as gray as they could be without raining.

"She's an old friend of mine who helped with some 'problems' a couple few years back." He told me as we took another turn. "Almost everyone in town knows her." I just nodded, thinking what she would be like.

* * *

The car had slowed down as we parked in front of an old looking 3 story building that had a glass and wood framed window on the ground floor showing some antiques on display. I opened the car door to step outside and stretch my legs as Genta took my suitcase from the trunk and rang the door bell of the store.

"Well here we are Joseph." Genta exclaimed as we waited for my grauntie to come outside.

The door of the shop opened to reveal a well kept old woman with a beaded shawl over her, she wore one of those psychedelic dresses, also wore one of those glasses that had beads on a thread or rope to hold it together and her hair was frizzy and was very wide.

" _ **Ah Jose you have arrived my dear child.**_ " She spoke in our language and sounded like every grandma on the tely back home, warm and nice but with wisdom hidden underneath. " _ **Good Afternoon Great Auntie Jasmin**_ " I smiled and greeted her warmly and with much respect to my elders as Auntie Maria had taught me.

"Come in come in." She ushered us inside through the antique store and into the back where she had a parlor,"Genta be a dear and bring Josephs bags upstairs in the room with the starfish on the door, while I make us some tea." She requested and headed into the kitchen down here to make some tea, while Genta went upstairs to put my bags into my room.

As both of them were busy; I looked at the antiques on the shelves that were for sale, ranging from old keys, dolls, vases, statues and the like, music boxes and other knick knacks.

The ones that stood out to me were the old photo albums, necklaces with/without oval pictures, some old charms from other countries and various rings of many designs.

I had more than enough charms from back home; ones for luck, protection, _love_ and one for good health. A few of the rings had different gems on them like sapphires, rubies, opals and the like, I looked at one that reminded me of starfishes from it's design.

It had 3 starfishes; the middle one was medium sized while the 2 smaller ones were on the sides, the middle one had a pearl while the sides had small amethysts, I stared at it for a while until my grauntie called that tea was ready so I returned to the parlor and sat down to some tea and some bread.

Grauntie and Genta we talking animatedly about this and that while I wondered about my education. Yeah I know what kind of kid thinks of education most of the time instead of friends or fun, it was me. Back to the point I asked grauntie about my education.

"You'll be having a year of home studies, but when you become 13 you can go to Namimori middle with every other child here." She replied quietly sipping some more tea.

I nodded. "Alrighty Grauntie Jasmin, I'll do my best."I replied back munching on the delicious bread that she served. 'I wonder what Namimori is like?' I thought as I took another piece of bread.

* * *

 _ **And that the end of this chapter for now. How do you guys like it? The everyday arc should start next chapter since I don't know what to do with the 1 year for home schooling so I'll just skip it.**_

 _ **Thank you for bothering to read this story of mine it means a bit to me but I'll try to write a story each day then upload it when im finished. Hope this chapter wasn't too boring for you guys so see you again next time. ;3**_


	3. 3 Of talking babies and green guns

_**A/n Hello again dear readers, this is the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **chapter I'll try to get this to 2 thousand words if I can and I hope you guys enjoy the story. Disclaimer: I do not own KHR in any way, I only own my oc's.**_

 _ **This chapter will have light mentions of yaoi from my oc's P.O.V Please enjoy.**_

"Japanese"

" **English"**

" _ **Filipino**_ _"_

The morning was dawning on the horizon, slowly bathing my room I yawned; _it had been 3 months since I started school at Namimori I just couldn't help but smile at my progress._ Stretching my arms upwards. After hearing a satysfying pop I turned to the clock, 5:30. "I still have some time to have a small jog around town." I murmured getting of the bed to change into some outside gear and my watch, then head down the stairs.

"Grauntie I'm taking a small jog around town, is that okay?" I asked as I went down from the flight of stairs, into the second floor where the kitchen, living room and a few guest rooms were.

"Alright dear just be careful of yakuza in the streets or drunkards that just got out of the bar." She replied back from the kitchen which was just in my sight. I swear I saw some blurry figures helping her cook but when I blinked again they were gone.

I just nodded my head and went another flight down to the antique store door which was the only door leading outside, the sign was still on the 'closed' side but I know when I leave for school grauntie would flip it to 'open'.

I chuckled walking out into the early morning. I jogged in a slow pace not wanting to exert myself too much, I passed Sasagawa-senpai and greeted him with a wave as passed by me to prabably jog more laps 'to the extreme!' as he would say.

I just kept jogging until I passed by Takesushi where my grauntie always like to eat and where I met Takeshi Yamamoto; we were around the same age so grauntie and Yamamoto-san thought it would be a good idea for me to be friends with each other.

'I… I rather liked him he was so carefree and was also good at sports.' I thought, 'He was really nice when I met him, it was hard not to like him.' I sighed. "Nah he can't like back as much as I do him right?" I murmured; turning to my watch it was time to head back home and to get ready for school. I just sighed again and jogged back home to hurry.

Once I reached back home and up the stairs grauntie greeted me with a smile as I went up one more flight of stairs to bathe. I turned on the shower, and felt a shiver run down my spine as the warm water hit my skin, I just used the shower for a good 10 minutes before getting out and drying myself then changed into my uniform that consisted of a simple button up shirt, a blue tie, a black or dark blue sweater vest. I really couldn't tell, and brown pants.

After changing I went down to have some breakfast, and surpisingly grauntie had cooked hotdogs, sunny side eggs and fried rice with simple spices. " _ **Salamat sa pagkain**_." I bowed to my grauntie in appreciation then dug in. It deliciously reminded me of home, after I had eaten I went upstairs to brush my teeth then headed out for school but not before saying my goodbyes for the day "Bye grauntie I'll be heading for school now!" I shouted from the 1st floor then out into the street. I heard her say 'goodluck at school' before I got and I just smiled at that.

After a few streets I saw that Takeshi was running towards school; carrying his bag, bat and mitts with him, I smiled "Yo Takeshi-san!" I shouted behind him, and catched up with him. He turned his head towards me and smiled his usual smile before laughing. "Yo Jo-kun!" He greeted me back, then we just walked together, "Soo… how's practice?" I just put it out there interupting the silence with a shy smile on.

It was during my first year here and Takeshi had insisted me to call him by his first name, and because of that I told him to call me Jo so that it wouldn't be hard to call each other. I learned enough from grauntie that if called each other by our first names we were friends. I guess that makes Takeshi my first friend here I smiled since I was home schooled and didn't have much friends but Takeshi since I kept seeing him at his dads shop, it was hard not to avoid him.

"Haha... It's going good Jo-kun!" he smiled in reply, it was easy for him to be so… Carefree but I digress I shouldn't think too much, it hurts my brain if I do that. "That's great Takeshi-san." I replied with geniune happines, patting his back as we arrived at school and he waved goodbye to head off for practice.

I smiled and sighed in joy, I headed off to my favorite tree to read up on my studies so that I wouldn't fail, unlike a particular Tuna-fish that was bullied, but I didn't want to be like him so I just kept quiet to him and sometimes gave him a few tips that in every possible way did not go through his clumsy brain.

I pitied that boy. It couldn't be helped though, I did not want to be a target of bullying so I just stopped helping altoghether and shut my mouth. Reading for about a good while until I heard shouting, a guy in his boxers 'embarrasing!' and an odd flame on his forehead with a determined look I never saw from the guy.

'It was Tsuna Sawada' I blinked at myself to see if I was seeing things; but nope, nope I was really seing this and it was truly real. "Okay this is an odd way to start school." I muttered. Just then Kyoko screamed and ran away, but I wasn't paying too much attention to her, but I was looking at Tsuna; the flame on his forehead had dissapeared along with the determination that I saw.

'Curioser and curioser.' I had thought 'I may have to ask grauntie if she know anything about this.' At the same moment I was broken out of my thought when Mochida-senpai confronted Tsuna to a duel at the gym later for the hand of Kyoko Sasagawa.

"If he wasn't a total ass I would have liked him…" I had murmured to myself sighing again. I looked to my watch to check the time. "Time to head to the classroom then." I stood up but not before sensing that something was watching me. I just shrugged and walked off to the classroom so that I wouldn't be late and have to deal with the prefect.

Ah… The prefect. A total machine of war that wanted nothing more than to fight delinquents and maintain a quiet peacful- oh who dafuq am I kidding. He's an asshole too. Calling everyone herbivores and herbs and other circle of life related things. Though, he had called an onmyouji when we met, I had asked grauntie when I got back home and she told me that they were ancient priests of a bygone era.

… I was quiet when I heard what she said but thanked her for her help. That asshat somehow knew I practiced magic or in my case witchcraft since mine was the darker side of things. I just shrugged it off everytime we see each other but I did greet him with 'Hibari-senpai' so that I wouldn't be rude.

Once reaching the classroom I sat at the middle row next to the window not at the back mind you. I was in no way a protagonist like all those anime and manga I've read, nuh uh, nope, no way was I a goodie twoshoes that wanted to save the world, help save lives and all those crap.

Though. I only had patience and kindness to those I liked. Like for example a certain sporty baseball player that was too oblivious for my own comfort and it unsettled me every time I thought about it. I shivered at the thought, shaking my head as the bell rung and everyone quieted down.

* * *

Class had gone well and it was lunch time. Well for me that is I had answered everything correctly unlike the clutz that was a few chairs behind me. I sighed again, 'I've been sighing too much today, but I won't let that deter me; I tried to have lunch with Takeshi, but other people beat me to him.

I smiled a little sadly but turned it into a warm smile and ate alone on my chair, my bento just had some rice with tempura along with sauce. I ate in silence waiting for someone to bother me, but to no avail no one came and talked to me. I had finished eating and was drinking water until I wasn't thirsty and started on doodling some marks that curled and twisted with each line until it resembled a mass of snakes or an old dead language that no normal person would understand.

"Hey that's cool, ahaha…" I heard a voice behind me who laughed lightly. I turned my head to the side to see Takeshi smiling his usual goofy grin. I felt my heart flutter for a moment before reagaining my composure. "T-thanks Takeshi-kun… That's nice of you to say" I replied a blush visible on my cheeks.

"No big deal. We're friends aren't we?" he patted my back as the bell rang and he returned to his seat; leaving me with a cherry red cheeks and a few of his fangirls stared coldy at me, I just coughed and returned to stare at my drawing, it reminded me of snakes that were tangled up… but one was eating it's own tail. Ouroboros a snake depicted eating its own tail, it means eternity as my aunt had taught me years before.

* * *

The bell rung signaling the end of class and of what I've heard from my classmates, the duel between Dame-Tsuna and Mochida-senpai. I shook my head following the crowd even if my heart told me not to but relented to my mind and just followed.

Unsurprisingly Tsuna was losing.

Badly.

I just watched, wincing as Tsuna was hit each time and Mochida-senpai earned more points. Poor Tsuna didn't deserve this but I couldn't do anything without jeopordazing my position of being not bothered by bullies.

Tsuna was losing right up until the point I heard a familiar sound of a fire crackling.

Tsuna was falling backwards, then he suddenly rose forwards yelling "REBORN!" with a flame on his forehead and that determined look I saw this morning also his clothes exploded leaving only his boxers. then to my surprise was breaking rules for kendo, and no one even tried to stop him as he ripped clump after clump of hair from Mochida-senpai until he was bald.

Tsuna had won.

The referee raised a flag slowly.

Everyone cheered for Dame-Tsuna.

I had left hearing them all cheer for him.

But I still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching my every move.

On the way out I saw members of the disciplinary committee on the sides of the gates "See you guys tomorrow." I waved to them, the small teddy bear keychain that I made thumping lightly on my bag as I walked home humming to myself.

Arriving at home wasn't too troublesome grauntie had made a few sales today; mostly consisting of charms and 3 vases. I waved at her from the counter and she waved back. I went up the stairs heading to my room to change and started to do my homework.

3 hours had passed when grauntie had called me down for dinner, once she had closed up the shop an hour prior. I yawned stretching, after hearing a satisfying pop I stood up from my homework and down the stairs for dinner.

'She had cooked my favourite food!' it was a boneless fish, fried to golden perfection. "Thank you for the food!" I exclaimed and dug in. She smiled at that and also started to eat.

After dinner and washing dishes I headed off to my bed to do some light sketching.

An hour after I havent finished my drawing but I had completed its base. It was a forest with no shade since I got too tired to finish it. "I'll shade it tomorrow." I yawned switching my lights off then got into bed. Dreaming of stuffed rabit plushies and two people dancing alone in a ballroom.

* * *

 _ **And there we have it! Chapter 3 another chapter for now. Sorry if anyone is ooc I'm a little rusty at this but again this is my first time so please forgive me. *sweatdrop* so I hope you guys like this chapter! Next on Chapter 4 we'll introduce the hot-headed silver haired demolitions expert! Au revoir everyone.**_


	4. 4 Italian explosives

_**A/n: Chapter 4 woohoo I'm on a roll! Right so this chapter we will introduce the bombs expert Hayato Gokudera! Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Also… anyone noticed THE BUNNY?! In his dreams? EHH?! EHH?! ;D**_

* * *

As odd as my dreams were, I couldn't really care what went on in my head.

Dawn was approaching and my teddy voodoo bear was next to the sketch pad I had, "You drew something didn't you?" I accused the bear with a bothered look. The bears head then tilted to the side as if some mysterious force nudged it.

I got off the bed and looked inside.

The trees were still unshaded, yet. There were eyes in between the trees, staring back at me. I didn't draw those yet I knew the bear was responsible for it, "At least you gave it some more character." I muttered annoyed but not furious.

Staring at the clock I noticed that I don't have any time to go for a jog.

"I guess I shouldn't have stayed up later than I should last night." I muttered stretching my arms then went down for breakfast. Grauntie cooked some bacon and eggs, "Thank you for the food." I said chowing down on my food thinking of what today would bring and what i could do to make sure it doesn't go downhill too fast.

After breakfast was finished I did the dishes quickly and cleanly before i had my bath with freezing cold water. I didn't take too long with the bath since I DO NOT want to incurr the wrath of a certain tonfa wielding psycho.

After the bath I had quickly changed and went off downstairs. "Bye grauntie!" I shouted as I got out into the street and of towards the school. Glancing at my watch I still had a good 30 minutes before I would be late so I slowed down my pace to a slow jog.

I sighed… I couldn't really help my own mind could i? Could i?! I broke into a fit of evil chuckling since no one was here to hear me.

Once I calmed myself down I bonked myself on the head and growled "Stupid crazy demons driving me nuts…" I sighed again. Upon seeing Takeshi a couple few meters away from me I smiled as my chest got a little warm seeing him slow down as as saw me.

"Hey Jo-kun!" he greeted me with that signature smile of his. 'Damn you heart! Why u do this to me?' I mentaly cried. "Heya Takeshi-kun." I replied; returning a smile to him.

I sighed releasing some of my stress. He noticed this "Are you okay Jo-kun?" he asked in worry.

"Y-yeah I'm fine just somethings were bothering me in my sleep." I said rubbing my arm in stress. My dreams never bothered me before, but… but this. 'NO!' I shook my head violently in defiance, 'This shouldn't bother me, dreams are dreams they shouldn't be real.' I could feel my body shake violently for a second before it stopped.

I stood stock still for a moment when a hand was placed on my shoulder trying to comfort me. I turned to see Takeshi with a really worried look on his usually carefree face.

"Jo-kun are you sure you're alright? You seem a little pale." He asked me his voice carried a lot of worry in it. "I-I just had a really b-bad nightmare. I-it was very concerning." I said back, my voice was cracking which never usually happens to me.

I was really surprised when he stroked my back to comfort me.

It was really effective. I had calmed down immediately and stopped shaking.

"T-thanks Takeshi-kun." I whispered. "W-we should get to school otherwise Hibari-senpai might punish us." I murmured still a little out of it but otherwise okay. "Haha… alright!" he laughed and took my hand with him and we dashed to school. I was a little shell shocked but went with it anyways.

* * *

Getting to the classroom was a little unsetling as all of Takeshi's fangirls were staring at me with pure contempt since he was holding my hand I removed myself off him to sit at my chair, hearing the gossip the girls were making.

"Did you see Jo-sans hands locked with Takeshi-san?" One of them whispered. "Yeah Jo-sans probably brainwashed Takesi-san with his weirdness." Another replied.

I craned my neck to the window, sighing. Even when I was quiet and making sure not to make any sort of things for people to talk about me, today was the only time they ever gossiped about me. 'Darn you Takeshi! You made me the target of gossiping!' I cried mentally as the bell rang and our teacher for our first period came in. everyone had quieted down as the teacher called for our attention.

"Everyone we have a new transfer student from Italy." He said as he motioned for the student to come in the room. He had green eyes, looked like the kind that would cause trouble but what shocked me was that he had silver hair. SILVER! Can you believe it?!

I rubbed my eyes if I was daydreaming again.

I.

Was.

Not.

Apparently day dreaming.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher said to him. "Gokudera Hayato." He murmured in reply.

The girls went fangirling which sent me slightly catatonic since I really am afraid of them.

They can get really scary when fangirling.

Joseph was very afraid.

"Your chair is over there Gokude-" the teacher said but the new transferree ignored him and went infront of Tu-Tsuna who was starting to sweat, then he kicked the table over then proceded to sit in his seat.

I would have stood up and helped him but my mind told me not otherwise there would be consequences to my actions so I just sat there with my fists clenched. 'Damned mind and your mind games!' I thought as our teacher started class.

* * *

Lunch has arrived as the bell rung saving most of our classmates from boredom and humiliation, while it hindered me from learning more from the class. I was not happy, but everyone needs a break every once in a while.

I sighed, smiling the whole while. I went to try if I could have lunch with Takeshi but no luck. Even my charms didn't work, 'alas poor Yorick, I knew thee.' I mused to myself letting a small chuckle escape my lips.

Then. I felt as if the whole world was silent "whose chuckle was that?" I heard someone say as the girls looked around even the boys were looking "That was the cutest chuckle I ever heard." one of them whispered. 'OH BOY.' I paled and just took my bento out and started to eat hoping they never would find out.

All the while they were searching a fruitless and vain endeavour, I ate my lunch with average speed so that I could still draw after I eat.

Once I had finished eating and placed my bento back into my bag; I took out my sketch pad and started to draw. I drew my heart out while there was still time, i had managed to amazingly fill 3 pages.

A faceless male figure wearing a black suit with long hair holding a stuffed bunny with many stitches and repairs.

Another male figure wearing baseball gear about to strike a ball, his face hidden by his hat.

The last. Was a figure of pure darkness, neither woman or male and it perturbed me, tendrils coming out of it, and in its thin bony hands was a wispy little thing.

A soul.

A shivered rolled down my spine at what I drew.

The bell rang pulling me out of my thoughts. I shivered again as I glanced at the drawing I had made; and closed it, returning it to my bag and pulling out the next text book for our next class.

Uneasiness had taken root in my mind, I just shook my head and paid attention to the class hoping it would take away the shadow hiding somewhere in my mind.

'Magic always has a cost; witchcraft more so. A deal with spirits never ends well.'

* * *

The bell snapped me out of my trance of reading the textbook. I yawned and stretch once the teacher had gone and left the room.

I then had heard that there was a volleyball game and Tsuna was participating in it.

"Doesn't really matter." I muttered gathering my things. "I heard Takeshi-san's playing too!" I stopped for a split second. I just shook my head and continued to gather my things. "He'll understand." I whispered.

Once I had finished gathering my things I headed off to the library to do some reading, but saw Hibari-senpai across me. I made sure to move to the side "Hibari-senpai." I waved in greeting passing by him.

"Hn." He hummed at me heading for the gym where the game was taking place.

I wasn't really nervous when I got near him but I knew everyone else was. Everyone feared him, but I didn't really care but I always greeted him with respect since he was my senior. Also since I didn't want to get, and I quote 'Bitten to death.' If he was upsetted by just about any stupid and unrational reason I could think of.

Arriving at the library was uneventfull to my joy. Going through the shelves for a book on math, to help increase my knowledge on the accursed subject. After about half an hour of reading I returned the book to its corresponding shelf and stretched. "Guhhh… that was tiring."I groaned heading out.

"The game should be finished by now." I said to myself in a happy tone. 'Takeshi should be done with the game, so that means I could probably hang out with him!'I smiled at the thought until I could hear explosions. "Oh hell." I said in a deadpan. "Hopefully hell hasn't decided to take my soul yet." I mumbled, knowing that i was just being sarcastic but still. It could have been terrorists.

Upon reaching the ground floor and unto where I heard the explosions came from I was greeted by the sight of a very explosion filled area, Tsuna in his boxers again, a walking, talking, well-dressed baby and the new transfer student arguing with Takeshi-kun.

I blinked.

Rubbed my eyes.

I believed in magic but things like these always faze me, and I don't know why.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when 2 of 3 slash 4 people noticed me.

"J-Jo-san?" Tsuna asked looking a little more nervous than his usual self.

"OI Bastard! Who are you!?" Gokudera-san shouted at me, and took out what seemed to be sticks of dynamites.

I looked over to Takeshi who mouthed 'Firecrackers.' Then proceeded to grin his damned heart-fluttering grin.

The baby on the other hand just looked at me with a smirk, staring at me with those black. Beady. Eyes.

I was very concerned.

I do not usualy get concerned.

Seriously. What is wrong with me today?

I was about to speak when I heard steps behind me and revealing 3 delinquents who were very troublesome.

I. Was. Not. Pleased.

They were about to do something very stupid to me. So I did what my aunt had taught me.

I moved my bear's hands to the back then tied it with a rubber band. I did the same to the legs and the delinquent's hands and legs followed the position of my bear.

They were tied up by some invisible force and couldn't move them, I stared at them in annoyance "You can deal with them now." I said in a monotone voice releasing my hold on the bear so that it went back to dangle on my bag, I passed by the delinquents who were shouting at eachother asking what the hell was going on. I just kept walking to go home.

"Tch!" I hould hear Gokudera exclaim at what I had done, and I could hear Tsuna panicking as to how these 3 were suddenly incapacited, Takeshi was laughing to my 'magic trick.' The baby on the other hand. I could feel the smirk coming from him like it was a gas.

I just kept walking and released the bands when I heard some explosions go off.

"That baby is in no way normal" I had muttered getting home as calmly as I can.

I had dreamt of the bunny again.

* * *

 _ **A/n: So there we have it chapter 4. I know I know I said Daisy would appear only in TYL but mentions of him would be fine. Also is reborn developing curiousity towards our resident Warlock/Wizard? Maybe but it is in my power if we can handle Reborns antics and whatnot. Next time we will go farther into Takeshi's story hopefully I won't fail spectacularly. See ya next thyme folks!**_


	5. 5 Baseball and broken bones

_**A/n: Hello I'm back again. Last chapter we saw a fraction of Josephs powers, but can he handle the power of pure darkness or not? Can he stop Takeshi from making a fatal mistake? Well. Continue reading to find out! Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**_

* * *

The bunny.

It was taller than usual.

It was about my height xept it was a few inches taller. It was lanky and thin; stitches and patches of cloth adorning its entire body. Button eyes that looked so sullen, an aura of despair and sorrow could be felt radiating off of it.

I couldn't help but reach out to it. To help it. Comfort it in any way I can.

It was wary at first, but reached out its patched paw; and took my hand pulling me close into a hug as a music box started to play. We danced for what seemed like hours until I woke up.

* * *

The sun hasn't risen yet as it was still dark when I woke.

I cried softly. That poor rabbit felt so sad. But I can't help it if it's not real.

Once I had finished crying I wiped my eyes and saw that the sky was starting to turn orange. I got off the bed staring around my room if the bear had done anything. It had not, apparently it was sitting innocently on its shelf; head was tilting to the side but otherwise has done nothing.

I shuffled over to the door to bathe in warm water to hopefully wash away the sorrow that lingered from the rabbit. It had worked yes, and hopefully stayed that way until the rest of the day.

I really didn't want to be depressed the whole day so; I had to perform a small forget me ritual.

It was a simple procedure; grind some herbs and mix them, then light a match think of the memory then drop the match into the bowl. When the match landed gray smoke poofed out of it and I forgot all about it.

I smiled once it was gone. I no longer felt sad, once I had gotten into my uniform I went downstairs to have some breakfast. Grauntie had made rice stew; or as we call it back home: aroz caldo. I slowly ate so as to not burn my tongue. When I had finished eating I went back up, brushed, then off I went making sure to wave goodbye to her then off to school I went.

* * *

Walking.

Walking off into the street I saw that Takeshi was not where we usually meet. Although. I saw him further ahead. Arguing with the transfer student. Also accompanying him was Tsuna and that 'baby'.

I didn't want to go there even if that meant avoiding Takeshi and using more time. Sighing I wished that he would spend more time with me. Glancing at my watch I had enough time so I used a different street and jogged to school to make it in time.

When I got to school I had just about 5 minutes left. I sighed and walked off to the classroom hoping that Takeshi would make it. Upon reaching the classroom had yawned then sat on my seat, when the bell rung in its same tune the door had opened revealing 3 panting figures.

"Those three." I murmured and just looked back to my text book to read ahead incase the teacher would have a sudden pop quiz that would make everyone else here groan.

Thankfully we did not have one but class was still boring. In it's own slow, painful and dreary self. I swear the teacher made the subject soo boring it even made me tired. "Guhhh…" I groaned as our next class came in. It was science. 'Yayyy!' I whooped mentally as to not alert anyone.

Science was my favorite subject even if it threatened the very fabric of what magic really is.

Science was fun.

Be more like Joseph.

Sarcasm and hysteria aside, I liked how chemistry was modern alchemy, and biology was modern herbology. I had always and I mean ALWAYS get a 100 on my tests on this subject. No matter what others say that it's hard and frustrating, I had found it insightful and challenging.

A few hours had passed and high noon had brought lunch time.

Lunch time means break.

Break means time with Takeshi.

Takeshi was taken away from me again.

"Guess he had other plans." I murmured, sighing.

I took out my lunch; today it had consisted of sliced fish some potato bits and some plain rice with a hint of seasoning. Eating wasn't too trouble, Takeshi had went to eat with his baseball pals and i. had ate alone again.

It didn't really bother me too much. Not that I could do anything about it.

After eating I had a couple more minutes so I drew what was in my subconscious.

Lemmings I had drawn lemmings. I heard there was a myth that lemmings committed suicide and yet. I could not feel too happy about it. My gut told me something was wrong, I could feel it.

* * *

We were at p.e class and I was bad at it. Well. Not that bad but I was average. Not too good nor too bad. Sports wasn't my strong point at all.

Although since it was baseball. Takeshi had taught me a thing or 2 last month, it was helpful to say the least. Other than getting a few bruises from his fierceness for the sport. That was not the best month to point out.

Only me and Tsuna were left I got picked on there team since it was their turn to pick and I could to nothing to stop it. I know they don't want Tsuna so they had picked me instead. Sighing I walked over to my 'teammates'

Poor Tsuna, I just then that Takeshi's team would lose. I looked at Takeshi as picked Tsuna for their team, his teammates were reluctant. He turned to look at me and I just gave a bashful smile as we started to get into position.

I had managed to get a few points against my own good will. It made me feel awful. Even if Takeshi's prowess was amazing it wasn't enough to counter Tsuna's terrible baseball skill. We had won. I felt bad for winning even if my teammates clapped my on the back, Takeshi and Tsuna were told to clean the field by themselves.

I didn't want them to clean by themselves so I had helped them not taking no for an answer. I had kept helping them ti'll the sun was setting. Takeshi had asked Tsuna and me for help since everyone was counting on him for the season.

Tsuna had told him to work harder.

I told him to slow down and be careful I don't want him to get injured from too much practice.

He smiled, laughed and thanked us both as continued to finish our job.

Heading home with Tsuna, I could see Takeshi practicing his swing behind us. The sun setting behind him. I was really worried that he would over exert himself and cause injury to his arm.

I sighed. Worried thoughts clouded my mind; that is until I heard a high pitched voice.

"Ciaossu." I turned to see the baby from yesterday on the wall of the school, a chameleon on his fedora.

Tsuna was starting to panic at his presence. "R-Reborn!" He stuttered, sweat was rolling down his face.

I raised a brow at the sight of Tsuna panicking from just seeing the baby. 'I just know that baby isn't normal.' Staring at the 2 I just kept walking home not wanting anything to deal with this. That is until I heard the baby say my name.

I stopped for a second and turned around.

The baby was point a green colored gun at me. I raised a brow, Tsuna was panicking.

'Where'd his chameleon go?' I thought looking to the babies hat; the animal was gone and nowhere to be seen.

"R-Reborn what a-are you doing!?" Tsuna stuttered, worry clear in his voice. He was shaking quite a bit that Tuna fish.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna." The kid jump kicked Tsuna on the head making him fall backwards. The baby then pointed the gun back at me.

"It's rude to point guns at people. _**Child**_ " I said with a bored tone saying the last word in my national language.

He just smirked and jumped back on Tsuna "Come on Dame-Tsuna mama's cooking Salisbury steak." He said nonchalantly "Hurry, otherwise you might not have dinner." The baby then jumped off Tsuna to probably head home. "R-Reborn! Hey wait!" Tsuna panicked and started to run after the baby.

'That was curious.' I thought walking towards home in a slow pace. Not needing to rush things. "A baby with a gun huh?" I mused in curiosity "What have you been up to? Dame-Tsuna?"

The walk home was quiet and peaceful I saw a stray cat in the alley next to a convenience store. I went in the store and bought some food for the little kitty. After leaving it with some food I continued my walk.

* * *

Arriving at home; grauntie had made more sales than yesterday. She said there were a bunch of tourists that past by and bought a lot of things. Mostly it was the vases and statues, I was glad that the shop was making lots of money. I smiled and headed up to do some homework assigned by our teacher earlier today.

After 2 hours had passed I can't help but get the feeling that something wrong's going to happen. I just shook it off after I had stretched and yawned. (Not in that exact order) After hearing the satisfying pop headed downstairs to check on grauntie.

She was still cooking by herself. She had insisted to not let me help her cook under any circumstances to which I agreed reluctantly. I headed off to the couch and watched some t.v. and tuned in on some telenovelas. There was actually 1 channel from back home that kept playing the novellas. When it was just about to get good grauntie called me for dinner.

"5 more minutes grauntie!" I called back "Celina's about to shout at Vicente for cheating on her!" Call me crazy but the novellas were too good not to pass up on whenever they played."Was the girl that Vicente cheated with called Alexa?!" She came in fixing her glasses a bowl on her hands that she was stirring.

"Yeah!" I replied, eating a chocolate bar without looking at it. "You shouldn't eat before dinner. It'll ruin your appetite." She took it from me as she sat down next eating it instead of me. Forgeting about dinner as she placed down the bowl back into the kitchen and watched with me.

* * *

Once the novella was over and dinner was resumed. We ate ti'll we finished our food and dishes were washed, I headed up to the rooftop where grauntie grows a variety of flowers and herbs for either décor, peace and tranquility or for ingredients for hers and mines herbal remedies and rituals.

I sat down in the center of the garden where grass was planted with a mat covered by a wooden roof. I positioned my legs into a meditating position; and meditated for an hour letting the scents of the plants calm my senses and soothe my nerves.

The wind rustled the leaves making a familiar sound of a countryside filled with wheat. 'Breathe in.' I took in a breath. 'Breathe out.' I released it. I repeated the process until I could the familiar twinkle of nature spirits.

They were balls of twinkling color; each spirit had its color from the plant in resided in. purple for lavender, yellow with brown center for sunflower, and white with yellow center for daisies. Most of the spirits were green; like thyme and rosemary, parsley and basil.

A spirit of the daisy bounced off my hand and floated near my head. I smiled at the sight, chuckling lightly. I yawned getting sleepy; the spirits noticing this slowly faded away back into their respective plants. Getting up I walked up to the door getting back inside and into my room, to sleeps the day's trouble away.

* * *

I dreamt of nothing but darkness and twinkling sounds that night. It was relaxing than the usual forboding dreams that haunt me.

I had decided not to jog for today but get to school a bit late than I should be. Like with only 15 minutes left. Taking my time with the shower making sure to use conditioner to make my hair soft and silky. I've noticed that sometimes when the other students pat me on the head when I used conditioner they suddenly start smiling with a blush on them saying 'so soft and silky~' their words not mine. And wasrubbing my head.

Not that I didn't mind.

The girls minded a lot when the good looking guys played with my hair, although they too succumed to it when they played with it. I got annoyed but couldn't do anything about it. It also smelled sweetly like caramel they said.

I had smelled the shampoo. "It didn't smell like caramel." I murmured getting out the shower; drying myself was slow, to get the water out my hair properly.

I then got back into my room and changed into my room and wear the usual. Heading downstairs no time for breakfast but took some buttered toast and my bento and water bottle then waved goodbye to grauntie. Somehow having a good mood today. I jogged along to school making sure that I had a bit of time left.

Upon arriving at school I was sent halfway catatonic.

"Did you hear?" one of the students near me said to the guy next to him. "Yamamoto's going to jump. Because he broke his arm from practice."

I stood stock still before running up to the roof, dropping what little of my toast to the ground, wanting to stop him from jumping and ending his way too short life for just a broken arm. I swear my heart was pounding so hard that it would explode.

Upon reaching the roof and slamming the door open I shouted "TAKESHI!" I was breathing hard. I never usualy ran as if my life depended on it. He turned to look at me. Guilt was visible on his face "J-Jo-kun!" he stuttered shocked to see me up there.

He never stuttered.

Never.

"I can't play baseball again…" the sadness was coming off him and straight into my poor heart. "Takeshi-san it's a broken arm it'll heal! Please come down!" I stepped closer to him. Hopefully take his arm so he could come down from the dangerously rusty railing.

"T-that doesn't matter! Everyone expects so much out of me and now look!" He shouted back at me. It really broke my heart to see him like this. "And what about the people that care about you?! Huh?! YOUR FATHER!? ME?!" I tried again. Hoping it wasn't in vain.

"I…I-" he was quiet shock was apparent on his face.

It got to him.

It worked.

*CRACK!*

My eyes widened as I jumped to save him. 'DAMNIT!'

I managed to grab his arm; but I wasn't strong enough and we fell.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I broke off the bear from my bag. "I wuv you." It said in the robotic voice.

I threw it at the ground.

And it exploded into a giant fall of fluff.

The giant fluffball had saved us from our deaths.

'I'm gonna need to repair that later.' I thougth from the corner of my mind. "Ahaha… t-that was fun!" He had the gall to laugh.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" I karate chopped his head three times and he said 'Ow!' each time I hit him.

"You idiot don't do stupid stuff like that again!" I screamed at him concern was deep in the words. "Haha… Alright." He whispered and hugged me, shocking me as he did that and along with stroking my hair. I felt really warm and relieved. "Warm caramel~" He added. I blushed at that.

That is until I could feel a hundred daggers staring at me.

'Eep!' the fangirls were very mad. And at the same time were nose bleeding at how cute the display was. The boy were jealous too, but without the bleeding. Well, the tough guys were. The more perverted ones didn't even try to hide it. 'Jerks.'

* * *

Once we got down Tsuna had rushed forward to ask us if we were okay Takeshi had replied with "Haha… yeah I'm alright." I on other hand just murmured "Yep…" I still was still blushing from earlier.

I could feel the babies smirk coming off a nearby tree. 'DANGEROUS!' my mind had blared repeatedly.

And then.

The crowd seperated like the red sea.

The prefect had arrived.

F*ck.

As he reached us I quickly said things "H-Hibari-senpai please don't punish Takeshi I'll do the paperwork for the committee for a week! Please don't punish him!" I bowed down in hopes it would work.

"Hn." He hit me on the head with his tonfa. "Clean this up and make sure it doesn't happen again. And get to class Onmyouji." He then stalked off, the crowd parted again and he disappeared to where he might go. D-did he just let us off scot free?

I think I may just have gone mad. The entirety of my whole mind had crashed. Utnil the pain registered of course.

"A-ow" I groaned. The pain hurt like fire had stung and burnt me but I managed. Trying to stand up but failed; Takeshi and Tsuna helped me up to my feet. "T-thanks." I whispered. "Haha… no problem. You did just same my life after all!" Takeshi grinned at me. My stomach fluttered with butterflies inside. 'D-dammit.'

"I-it's fine Jo-san." Tsuna said. Relief evident in his voice. I smiled sweetly at them "Thanks again." I let out. "S-so cute…" I heard the crowd say.

And then the tough guys had bled.

Hooray for me. I groaned and stalked off to class before senpai decided to come back and bite everyone. They all followed suit.

* * *

 _ **A/n; And there we have it! Chapter 5! What an emotional chapter. Poor Joseph and his head hopefully it'll heal by the time of the next episode, also watching telenovelas are a normal pastime here in the Philipines. They can get emotional and other things. My Aunts a fanatic for them. Anyways. Coming up on chapter 6! Poison and bazookas! Hope you guys have fun reading this!**_


	6. 6 Poison and bazookas

_**A/n: hello all! I'm back with another chapter. For this chapter we have the cry-baby cow and the poison cook scorpion. What did you guys think of last chapter? Was it not kinda sweet? Idk. Forgive my writing skill. Also thanks to Judal the Black Magi for favoriting this story. Disclaimer: I do no own KHR. Warning this chapter will have mild or light fluff. You have been warned.**_

* * *

Today was a Sunday.

There was no class on Sundays.

No class means I could go out and do something or sleep late.

WOOOOOOT!

Laying in my bed I thought of what to do today. Hanging out with Takeshi would be a good idea, or I could see if I could help Mochida-senpai to grow his hair back. Or maybe! Spend the day meditating to focus my magic; and hopefully not lose control of my powers and end the world.

* * *

I spent a moment to think which would be the best plan for today. I looked over to my desk; I had already finshed all my homework last night so there was no point in it.

I could sketch but I didn't feel like it. Helping Mochida-senpai would help my chances with him but he was a goddamn cocky asshole. Takeshi would have prac-… oh right he's still resting his arm, so he would be at home, at the shop…

Meditating and yoga would be the best course for today.

I yawned, got off the bed and stretched. Heading downstairs I smelt the delicous aroma of sausages fly around the house. I greeted grauntie with a smile seating down for breakfast, eating was quiet enough, grauntie won't open the shop today since she IS an old lady; even old mystical ladies need to rest every now and then.

She had told me that she was going to go to a spa then after that some shopping for a bigger wardrobe; and that once I had finished an hour of my meditating I was to open the shop and run it while she went off on her break today.

Running the shop was not what I expected to do today but atleast I would be able to do some meditating done.

The garden was peacefull and cheery as birds were chirping and there were butterflies and bees pollinating the plants.

I mixed my meditation with the yoga so that my powers would flow from my body to the surounding earth and plants; covering them in a bright aura that would make them happy for the entire day. Flowing my body to and fro, the magic emitted from me and unto the surroundings.

The yoga helped me relieve the stress and focused my magic into visible trails as the spirits of the plants danced around me. They had followed the movements I made like synchronized swimmers.

The dance went on until my time was up, I slowed the dance down until I stopped and was in a praying position. I bowed to the spirits as they faded back into their plants. I smiled brightly as the negative energy I had this morning was removed and I felt really relaxed.

I had worked up a sweat in the morning sun so I had to bathe lest the smell would deter any customer I would get. Getting into the shower I turned on the cold water so that it would cool down my skin. Once I had finished bathing I changed into one of my few baggy shirts with long sleeves and large cuffs that would let a lof of air in and wore my usual black slacks.

* * *

Waiting for customers takes a while so I had made myself some tea and brought down my sketchpad so I wouldn't get too bored from waiting.

1 hour in: nothing had happened yet. A few people passed by, some of the groups that walked past I knew. Kyoko and Hana passed by the store together.

2 hours in: my tea had gone cold. I went into the small kitchen behind the parlor to reheat it. No customers had come in during that time.

3 hours in: I had completed a drawing of a Shinto temple complete with shading. A single tourist had come by and bought a charm originating from china. I had packed it into a small little gift box and rung up the register handed him back his change as they left. Huh. He didn't even think twice about how old I was.

4 hours in: getting bored I tried to write in ancient enochian (the language of angels) when the shop's doorbell tinkled and in came Takeshi with a cast on his arm.

"I thought you were supposed to be resting?" I asked an amused smile dancing on my lips. "Ahaha… Yep but I wanted to see you at your graunties shop; since you always go to my dads store." He explained, his grin was wide and cheerful.

"Sooo…" I murmured "You see anything you like?" I asked him smirking, his eyes were looking around the antiques, old relics and artifacts. "Hmm? I'd like to get special something from here, but I don't know what to get." He replied, concentration clear on his face.

'I wonder what he'd like?' I thought of something he could buy "how about a charm? Those are usually helpful." I said; moving away from the counter and onto the displays that held said charms. "Or I could make you some healing incense? They help speed ones recovery time." I gestured over to the parlor where various herbs and plants were bottled.

I yawned. I'm getting tired than usual. "Hmm… how about?" he mused thinking of which one he wanted. "A kiss?" he leaned close to my face. I turned bright red "W-what?! That's n-not for sale!" I became flustered. "Oh? Why not?" he had his unbroken arm on my chin, tilting my head to face him.

"I-it would be inappropriate!" I tried to deny him. "Just one kiss. 'Sides, no ones here…" he leaned in for the kiss…

'Gahhhh…!' I was getting flustered that I had turned a cherry red.

. . .

"-ense...! I'll pick the incense!" Takeshi had chosen something which had snapped me out of my hallucinations. "Huh!? Whut? O-oh right. I-I'll get right on it. Ehe. Ehehe…" Blush still on my face i moved over to the parlor and started to make the incense for him. 'Thank goodness he didn't notice my blush.'

"You can sit down for a bit while I make the incense." I said to him a little bit nervous. "Alright!" he replied cheerfully and sat down on one of the plush chairs. "oooahhh…~" a groan of pleasure came from him as he sat down. "These are soo comfy~" he muttered in complete bliss.

I giggled and continued to make the incense. "Ahaha… You have a cute laugh." He remarked which made me blush. After a few minutes, the incense was complete and I wrapped it in a small cloth pouch. "Here you go. Burn half of it today then the rest tomorrow okay?" I passed the incense to him.

"How much for it?" he moved to get his wallet. I stopped his hand, "It's free of charge." I whispered loud enough for him to hear me. He was a little shocked; but went with it. "Ahaha… thanks Jo-kun!" he pulled me in for a hug. I blushed deeply. "N-now if you get hurt again, you are going to have to pay for the next one!" I struggled to push him off me. He had a strong grip so it was hard to pry him off me.

"Ahaha… alright then. Bye!" he released me and went off. "I swear Takeshi Yamamoto, you are going to be the death of me!" I shout at his back as he just laughed it off on the way out. 'god damn my weakness for guys!' I simmered as I went back to the counter and awaited any further customers.

* * *

5 hours in: Grauntie had returned and I was FREE! FREE! Mwahahahaha! I ran up the stairs like a lunatic on fire.

FREE AT LAST!

Ehem… after I was FREE from my unusual and boring shift for the store.

My back was hurting from too much sitting on the counter chair. So I decided to meditate the day away, right after I put away the things that grauntie bought.

Up on the roof the sun was about on hour away from setting. I got into position and started to meditate. The spirits had appeared once again but this time they were moving slowly, their lights glowing in and out. Dancing to a slow tune that I could hear the wind play.

Moving to the slow tune was easy; I allowed my emotions to run free as my meditation went on. Seconds had passed and I kept meditating. Those seconds turned to minutes, and minutes into hours. I kept meditating ti'll I felt the familiar presence of my grauntie.

I slowed the dance to a stop; all the spirits faded away and the wind went silent. I opened my eyes to see my grand aunties alabaster smile. "Your power seems to grow the evermore greater each day." She had spoken in a tone I was always familiar with. Wisdom and worry. "I do this so as to slow my fate. And to calm my ever so thoughtful mind." I replied, doing a quick stretch of my body.

"Be that as it may. You know our bloodlines curse, those with power stronger than others; should find an anchor for their hearts. Lest the shadow of chaos takes over them." She recited the words that haunts our family, ones that were blessed and cursed, to those who had the potential for magic.

I sighed but I nodded. "Is dinner ready?" I asked her with a smile. "It is. Come, I had made some tempura for dinner." She replied patting my back, leading me to the kitchen/dining room. "Mm." I hummed, following her down the stairs.

Once the process of dinner had been completed I went up to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower before heading into bed.

In my dreams were a cow that walked on 2 legs toting heavy artillery, and a scorpion that left spots of purple wherever it had stepped.

My dream shifted back to the rabbit. It was just sitting there by itself, I walked over to it and sat next to it. It leaned its head on my shoulder and slept peacefully.

* * *

Waking up to the orange dawn I yawned. Getting off the bed I shuffled downstairs for breakfast. We had pancakes. Mmm. Pancakes… I munched slowly, it was fluffy and delicous. After breakfast I the the usual bathing routine and changed into my uniform.

"I hate Mondays." I murmured, still tired from yesterdays activities.

Heading down I slowly said goodbye to grauntie leaving for school.

Once out in the streets I walked where Takeshi was nowhere to be found. I sighed and knew he already was at school. I was a little frustrated until it started boiling and I suddenly found myself falling from the branches of a tree. Face first.

"O-w." I groaned out in pain. After brushing the dust off of myself I had realized I was at school.

Blinking my eyes. 'D-did I just teleport?!' I was in the middle of the street! For heavens sake!' I sighed and just accepted it. Looking around to check if anyone had seen me; thankfully there was none. "Huhhh…" I sighed again and walked off to see if I could find Takeshi.

I found Takeshi was talking to Hayato at the classroom, who was arguing with him. I sighed "Hey guys." I waved at them they turned to look at me; Hayato scowled at my presence but Takeshi made my heart ache again.

Gahh! My weak heart! Someone save me!

Butterflies had taken residence in my stomach making it flutter all around. At that time Tsuna had appeared; a small child dressed like a cow holding on to his leg. This cant be a coincidence can it? I did have a dream about a cow on 2 legs but this? This was very odd.

Then Kyoko along with Hana arrived. Kyoko had noticed the young child and pointed them out to him. Then out of the blue the prefect appeared out of nowhere; making Tsuna panic and run off outside to return lambo outside the school.

I turned to Hibari-senpai. "May I follow them?" I asked, curious about the child. "Hn." He hummed in response. "Make it quick." He turned to leave. "Arigatou Hibari-senpai." I thanked him, I waved off to the other 4 as I followed Tsuna down the hall and out into the courtyard.

Upon reaching outside I saw a tall figure of a male, well built, wore cowprint shirt and messy/curly hair with two horns on his head with bandages at the base of them.

The guy then charged at the 'Mafia baby.' I called the freak of nature, electricity coming off the horns. The baby miraculously managed to beat the charging person, and the guy ran away crying. I heard Tsuna say he was still the same even if he grew up.

"Who's still the same Tsuna?" I asked, head tilting to the side. My curious nature always has the best of me. "A-AH! Jo-san! It's just Lambo-" he had started but was cut off by a flying kick from the baby 'hitman'. "Quiet Dame-Tsuna. He could be a spy." He tilted his hat down to cover the upper half of his face.

I sighed, ehh-ing. "As much as tilting your hat down to intimidate me is failing, the only people I spy for are demons living in hell." I deadpanned. Turning around to go back to class. "W-what!? Demons!?" Tsuna shocked from the info; and again he received a kick from Reborn. I kept walking hands in my pockets.

"Demons huh?" I could hear the babys hellish whisper even at my distance. "You're one interesting character Garcia-san." I just stalked off. Don't care. Doesn't matter. F*ck the baby and his cryptic messages.

Upon getting back to classroom I just sat down and took out my text book for the lesson.

* * *

Lunchtime has arrived and Takeshi made me go with join him with Tsuna and Hayato. I had agreed. Albeit reluctant to; I sighed but nonetheless joined them up to the roof.

I had taken out my bento when I smelled something grotesque and malevolent from tsuna's bento. I took it from him as Hayato recognized it. I took a small stone from my bag, Hayato was telling us about the poison that was this bento. Crushing the stone; dust flowed from my hand onto the bento sprinkling it with a thin layer of a black substance.

"Azazel." I recited the name in enochian. The bento was then enveloped in obsidian flames and dissapeared into nothing. Just then a woman with with purple hair came out of hiding and infront of us. Hayato then proceeded to faint just from looking at her. Pathetic.

"W-what the hecks going on?!" Tsuna was on the verge of pulling hair out, while Takeshi gave me a thumbs up laughing. They then went on to bring Hayato to the infirmary. "Ugh…" I started on my bento on the way there and had just finished when I heard that Hayato had woken up.

Not wanting to listen in some past sob story, I headed back to the back to the classroom ahead of them.

Once getting there I awaited for some time until the three came back. The girls had then come back from their cooking class. I saw the woman from earlier switch Kyoko's with her own. Disgusting.

Tsuna had seen this too along with Reborn. The baby then proceeded to shoot Tsuna with a bullet and then guess what happened next?

Tsuna started to devour everyones cakes including the poisoned cake. They all were quite outraged this but made no move to stop him since he was too fast.

Just then the cow kid now called 'Lambo' came in he cried since there was no cake left for him and pulled out a purple bazooka, and crawled in it. And boom. There was pink smoke and when it cleared; the guy from earlier stood where the bazooka was. Then what happened next was a little unexpected.

The woman now named 'Bianchi' charged at older lambo but what happened next was more unexpected.

The cake flew from her hand and unto the wall. She kept pulling out cakes and trying to throw it at the older Lambo that is until; she slipped on some of the cakes that fell on the ground, then she fell on the ground as a cake of hers flew upwards, then fell straight onto her face.

I quickly grabbed my bag and ran up to the older Lambo and took his hand and said "RUN." I dragged him with me. "Dammit Jo-san! Stop stealing all the good looking guys!" most of the girls who were fangirls shouted at me. "I PROMISE TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS!" I shouted back at them as I kept running with Lambo it tow. I could hear Takeshi laughing and surprisingly Hayato was Chuckling, Tsuna on the other hand was almost about to rip his hair out. While Reborn was nowhere to be found.

Running until we were clear I stopped running when we in the 'clear zone' I panted smiling like a lunatic. Lambo was also panting, smiling a little bit. "Maa. Maa. Thanks for that." He said and patted my head. I blushed, it was sweet; until pink smoke covered him and out came the little kid. I sighed. "Why the hell?' I murmured. I picked up the sleeping child and placed him on the cover of the tree then left him there till he wakes up and goes home.

I walked home humming an old lullaby. "Aren't you a little too nice for your own good?" I heard the voice of the hitman. I didn't turn around "I do want I want. And what I can to help. I couldn't care less if the one I helped destroyed the world." I replied continuing to walk not balked by the gun click I heard. "That makes you one dangerous person then." I felt the gun lowered. "You wouldn't consider joining the mafia would you?" he asked a smirk on him again.

I was getting farther from the baby but i suplied an answer.

"My loyalty only goes to those I love; but I care about Takeshi. And maybe Lambo. So… I'll help you to a point." I waved a nonchalant hand to him. I felt his reluctance but otherwise nodded at my proposal.

I sighed. What mess have I gotten myself into?

I walked as the sun set in the distance, orange light bathing the city in its warm waning glow.

* * *

 _ **A/n: Hello ya'll here's the 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter. What will Jo do now that he's helping out the vongola? Will he fail? Will he succeed? Or will he maybe fall in love with the baseball idiot? Tune in next time on Chapter 7! Title still in the works.**_


	7. 7 Extra curriculars and turtles

_**A/n: hello again my dear readers, I have been churning out these chapters like crazy. I just hope that you like them. Please feel free to review. Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**_

* * *

Sitting in a room for the placements of clubs was boring, but necessary for the clubs. If some clubs that were louder placed next to clubs that needed peace and quiet; it would be disastrous. The arts can't concentrate if the sports clubs we're too rowdy and loud.

As the elected representative and president for ikebana (flower arrangement) I was needed to attend these meetings and so it was mandatory for me to go. As a guy from the student council announced which room goes to which club.

Thankfully ikebana was place in a room overlooking most of the outside sports like: soccer, baseball and football. The tea ceremony club was placed next to ours. Soo… That's a bonus. The arrangement was going swell! Until right to the point the one girl across me noticed that the reception room was going to someone.

Then the guy next to her said that it was going to the discipline committee and panicked. "Is there a problem with that?" I heard Hibari say. "I-I'm sorry Hibari-senpai!" the girl replied quickly. I sighed. "I'm sure she meant no offence Hibari-senpai." I said nonchalantly. "Good. Then please continue." Other than earning a smile from him everything was fine.

Then the tree committee had to open their big mouths. They were very opposed to the Discipline committee getting the reception room. And then Hibari had said there's only 1 leader per club and the tree committee said that they were special and sh*t.

After the whole fiasco of the club placements and the tree club got beaten up by Hibari's members (Read lackeys.) outside. "Did you really need to do that?" I asked standing at the doorway about to leave. "The weaker one is, the more likely they are to flock together like sheep." He replied with a harrumph.

"Then does that make me one of them?" I asked turning around to leave. "Hn." And that was the signal that he would no longer speak with me. I sighed and headed upstairs to have lunch with the three stooges.

* * *

After eating lunch, the three of them all yawned at the same time. They argued about why they all yawned at the same time, Hayato then tried to light his 'fireworks' as Takeshi would say. Emphasis on tried; because I did a simple suffocation spell that burned out the lit fuses from igniting again and again.

"Hey! What the hell?!" I tried until Tsuna asked him to stop. "Fine." He stopped trying to light them, and I released the spell. I sighed, holding a spell was tiring work. He was glaring at me the whole time. But leaned back into the railing. "Cool magic trick Jo-kun!" Takeshi's arm was wrapped around on my shoulder.

Blushing and turning away. "Y-yeah. Thanks." I murmured. He just laughed at my reaction. "ow!" I exclaimed when I touched something spiky on the ground. At that moment I saw Reborn throwing small spiky balls and appeared to be wearing what seems to be a large brown sea urchin.

To which the three of them started discussing about. Reborn then said that the spikes were covered in Bianchi's poison. Then Tsuna fainted. My vision started to blur and become dark. Hayato started to panic over Tsuna's well being.

"Don't worry he'll wake up in 10 minutes." Reborn said taking out a stopwatch.

"O-oh hell." I slumped over. "J-Jo-kun!" was the last thing I heard before darkness engulfed me.

* * *

During my poison induced sleep I could hear explosions and fighting, a war cry of "REBORN!" was heard before silence occurred as darkness made me lose my hearing again.

. . .

Upon waking up I saw the sight of the room that I recognized as the reception room; and it was in ruins. Upon looking around I saw Hibari standing over a hole in the wall. "Hibari-senpai? What happened here?" I asked rubbing the sleepiness off my eyes.

He turned to my voice and promptly walked over to me. Then he hit me upside the head with a tonfa. "Stop hanging out with the herbivores, onmyouji." He then proceeded to walk away. I rubbed my head. "Ow." I murmured and grabbed my bag, then i got up and left the room to look for Takeshi and the others.

I found them out in in front of the school Hayato was running from his sister on a bike and to see Lambo fall over and self destruct his own grenades on himself. "Ciao-su" Reborn had said as Bianchi pedaled away. I could see Hibari from the corner of my eyes on one of the front windows of the school looking at Reborns distancing figure.

I sighed and walked towards the direction of my home. "Welp… see you guys tomorrow!" I waved at the 2 of them. "Bye Jo-kun!" I heard Takeshi shout back. I smiled.

Upon reaching home I stretched until I heard pops. "Gahhh~" I groaned in pleasure. I waved at grauntie from the counter. Up a floor I looked over the antique 'Mirror of self' I stared at it for a moment as my reflections eyes flashed a crimson red.

My eyes stared at it with thin patience before I slowly, climbed up the stairs to the 3rd floor. Upon entering my room my eyes narrowed at the sight in front of me.

All my dolls were sitting near my window and was facing the door. There where exactly 30 dolls of various animals or half bred mutants. The one in the middle was a black bear with a white top hat; the bears hand went up to point at me. Which meant to close and bolt the door.

I sighed and did what the bear motioned. Upon bolting the doors; the curtains closed and the room became dark and the shadows took form behind each doll. Though the most of the shadows where small; compared to the high order of 7.

The bear: Eristolfos the lord of insanity, my demon of Sloth.

The wolf: Derthinias lord of hate, my demon of Wrath.

The cat: Carthaynia lady of cruelty, my demon of Envy.

The rabbit: Meldivorn lord of thoughts, my demon of Lust.

The raven: Zelisfrenya lady of shadows, my demon of Greed.

The shark: Erikraknia lady of void, my demon of Gluttony.

The snake: Denerophon lord of regrets, my demon of Pride.

All of then were here for something that they wanted from me.

"We would like you to know that…" the bear spoke, its voice sounding like one of a young boy. "We are happy that your powers are growing and blossoming into one worthy of your ancestors." He nodded as the rest of the dolls followed suit.

I was dumbstruck. Wth? They're usually more sinister than this. Eh.

Then there were party poppers. Hooray. "Even dreaming of other worlds." Was whispered.

After the party, my vision went dark for a second before all the dolls had returned to their respective places. "Oookay… That was odd." I murmured and flopped onto the bed. "I'll just skip dinner." I breathed out. And slept for the day.

I dreamt of the rabbit again but he was more cheerful this time and we danced to a happier tune.

* * *

The next day I was walking in the hallways at school, I was passing by a room when I heard a commotion coming from inside. I slid the door open slowly as to see that Sasagawa-senpai had just beaten Ooyama-senpai then pumped his fist into the air and yelled. "Extreme!"

Yeah…. No. I waved hello to the other member and closed the door to continue my walk towards the library since I was quite a bit early. Upon arriving to the library I picked out a book at random and read it until class would start soon.

Upon hearing a dulled explosion, that sounded like it was from far away I saw a star twinkle in the sky. "How does a star twinkle in broad daylight?" I murmured, glancing at my watch.

It was close to the bell ringing so I just stood up and returned the book. I grabbed my bag from the chair and headed off. Walking about I saw Sasagawa-senpai drag Tsuna into the boxing club room. I sighed. "I know I agreed to Reborn that I'd help… ugh…!" I followed them both to the room.

Once inside I saw Reborn dressed as an old man boxer and called himself Master PaoPao; I just stood on the corner of the room to watch. Reborn saw me and gave a nod of acknowledgement. I waved back as Sasagawa-senpai dragged Tsuna to the ring as Reborn shot both of them.

I watched as they brawled it out. Tsuna got the upper hand and managed to knock Sasagawa-senpai out of the ring. He got up and was apparently fine. They were about to fight again until the karate club came in and started a fight against the boxing club.

It was all out war. It was fist versus foot! And I could not care any less, but a karate member decided that I was in the boxing club. What an idiot.

As he charged at me; I somersaulted over his head and landed on my hands then proceeded to spin kick the side of his torso with precision, sending him to crash to the side of the ring.

Another member decided to attack me but I ducked under his attack. His eyes widened like saucers.i grinned and then sent a precise knee kick to his balls.

He fell over in immediate pain and was gasping for breath.

Then one more karate club tried his luck on me but I ended it quickly to a shoulder charge at his rib cage. I swear I heard cracking. He then doubled over in pain.

I panted, exhausted from fighting. I gripped the shoulder that I used for charging. "Heh…heh…" I breathed in and out. 'I hated to fight with strength because I was not good at hand to hand or should I say in melee fights.'

Then Tsuna and Ryohei fought once more and this time Tsuna was victorious. Reborn then explained that someone with determination like Ryohei does would be good for the Famiglia. Then next thing that happened was Hibari arriving and threatened to bite the karate club for crowding. He saw my bruised self.

"Hn… C'mon." he pulled me with him. "h-hey wait! Hold on!" I was blushing while he pulled the tip of my tie.

Upon reaching our destination he pushed mo onto the bed. "Rest." He told me and left. The nurse was a little nervous but helped me treat my injuries. 'Why the hell did he do that?!' I thought, blushing all the while. 'I could've walked here myself.' I mumbled incorrigible words as the nurse finished bandaging me and returned to her post.

I sighed and allowed myself to rest. Upon closing my eyes I had fallen to slumber. I had dreamless sleep and upon waking up it was already sunset.

"Dang it." I cursed and got off not feeling any injuries anymore I sighed. I took my bag and opened the door to go outside

"~Walking down a lonely road.~" I sung slowly in my quiet peace time. "~All by self… I caaan't help my self, but think of you tonight.~" walking off to the sunset and back home.

* * *

Upon reaching home I yawned and popped my joints. Grauntie waved to me with a warm smile and I returned one to her. "Joseph dear?" she stopped me halfway the stairs. "Yes?" I walked back down and asked her what she wanted.

She then pulled out a small medallion of pure silver. "Here… this is for you." She held it out for me and I took it in my hands. "So as to let other mages know that you have earned your first halo." I wore it and I felt a refreshing breeze wind around me, and my hands glowed with power until it calmed down after a minute.

"Whoa… What was that?" I asked her. Examining my hands that glowed earlier. "That was you earning your first halo." She said, pulling out a book from a hidden compartment in the counter. "The halos signify the rank of your magic. Each circle on that medallion symbolizes a plane of power." She explained flipping the pages of the book.

The first ring was for those who have made connections with their inner demons and accepted them into their lives.

The second ring was i have to earn was, mastering my spontaneous magic.

She flipped the book closed and hid it for now. "For now… you should rest. You have a hard week coming. The Fates aren't going to go easy on your life now." She sighed and walked to flip the sign to close then headed upstairs to start dinner early.

"Huh…" I lifted the medallion to my face. She was right. There was seven indents in it but only one of them was filled. I let the medallion fall to my chest and followed grauntie up the stairs, then sat to watch the t.v.

* * *

A few days later.

I had seen a Chinese girl was playing together with Lambo one one of those days.

And then yesterday there was a lot of men in black suits so I just took a detour to go back home.

So that was yesterday. Today I was walking to school like usual until I stopped by Takeshi and Haru; I met her one day when she hanged out with Kyoko. Who were talking to each other. I waved at them "Heya guys!" I greeted them with a smile as I stood next to Takeshi. "Ahaha… Hey there Jo-kun!" Takeshi placed his arm around my neck and gave me a bro hug.

'Stop fluttering you accursed heart!' I thought, my cheeks starting to turn pink. At that moment Tsuna and Hayato arrived saving me from embarrassment. "Hey guys!" Tsuna greeted us. "Hey." We replied back to him.

"Hey Tsuna-kun did you do you homework?" we were walking while Takeshi asked Tsuna. "O-oh no! I forgot!" Tsuna had panicked. "Ahaha… that's fine I forgot to do it too." He admitted to his failure. They both got scolded by Haru.

OHMAHGAD. I'm surrounded by idiots.

Then out of nowhere a red car passes by and kidnaps Tsuna and drove away. I would have stopped the car but was too annoyed at Tsuna's and Takeshi's laziness. Takeshi and Hayato were going to chase after the car, but Reborn warned them the yakuza were dangerous but they still ran after the car anyway.

The red car had come back and out came a blonde, wearing a yellow and brown jacket. And Tsuna had also came out of the car. Huh.

The blond remarked about the dedication of Tsuna's friends to him, then Reborn said that the two were probably going to real yakuza and promptly chased after them with Reborn on the blonds shoulder.

"Aren't you going with them?" Haru turned to me. "Hmm? Nah they can handle it by themselves." I walked off to school whistling.

Later in the day.

Tsuna had invited me over for Dinner which I asked grauntie if I I could, and she had accepted. Upon arriving at Tsuna's house I was greeted by Lambo and I-pin (the Chinese girl) at the door. I smiled at them as they led me inside.

I thanked them and headed up the stairs to Tsuna's room and knocked. "Come in!" I heard Tsuna say inside. I opened the door and sat next to them as the blond (now named Dino) made a speech about Hayato's and Takeshi's dedication to their boss (Read Tsuna) I just absentmindly listened but not payed attention.

After Dino had made his speech we made to go downstairs but the clumsiness of the 2 resident slip ups fell down the stairs but Dino had catched Tsuna on the last step and had himself got injured instead of Tsuna. "Oh bother." I face palmed as Takeshi laughed and Hayato panicked. I chuckled at them, Nana had said to Tsuna to call everyone down to come and eat. I stepped slowly down.

Reborn then said that we may not yet be able to eat yet because of one problem. I kept walking down the stair as a door at the end of the hallway kept banging; every step I made was in step with the banging. Once I had reached the bottom the door had broke down and a giant turtle had roared.

Everyone made to run, while I had faced the turtle with an arm raised. Heat started to emanate from my palm as I closed my eyes and concentrated to remove the water from my surroundings. The turtle slowed in its charge at me as it started to shrink.

Thing was I did listen to Dino earlier when he had made his speech, and had mentioned a turtle that grew from the water it absorbed; so I deduced what I heard from him and used it on the turtle to remove the water from it.

Once the turtle had shrinked to it's normal size I picked it up and placed in into a dumbstruck Dino's hand. I then proceeded to go back inside and sat at the dinner table to wait for them to realize to what had happened and come inside to have dinner.

"W-what was that…?" I could hear Dino say from inside. "Ahaha… Jo-kun has magic tricks up his sleeves!" Takeshi replied. He then came back in and sat next to me. "Mmm." I hummed in response.

I started taking some food and begun to eat while everyone else started to come in and sit down themselves and also had started to get food for their own plates.

'Ahhh… the beauty of a simple drying spell.' I thought, smiling as we had started to have dinner together.

* * *

 _ **A/n: hello there ya'll I hoped you like this chapter. I had to pack in at least 2 episodes in here since I can't do much in them so. This was the end product. In other news we have learned that Jo has just become a 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **halo warlock, meaning that he still has 6 other halos to complete and learn. But in other things I apologize if Hibari is ooc. Welp… I'll see you guys next chapter then. BYE! :D**_


	8. 8 The zoo and wintertime fun

_**A/n hello there dear readers. After getting some help from a friend of mine I learned some things to improve the lines for speech. In other news thanks to Chacha556 for favorite and following this story and a shout out to Antiteethis for Reviewing. I skipped a few episodes since I don't know what to do in them, so sorry. Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**_

* * *

Grauntie had suggested I get some rest from all the trouble I had in the past few days.

Let us not speak of it ever again.

Past the hysterics and sarcasm, she had gave me a lot of money for going out and to relax, chill have some fun and act my age.

She had suggested I go to the zoo and bring along that Yamamoto boy with me. I had blushed at that and started to ramble.

"G-grauntie! We're not in any relationship! I swear!" I waved my hands making crazy gestures to make my point. She just chuckled at how flustered I was and just placed a hand on my shoulder and reassured me.

"Whatever you say dear. But still bring him along." She winked at me and headed down the stairs to open up shop.

Still sitting on the dinner table I thought of what to do.

'Should I really go and have some fun at the zoo with Takeshi?' I thought, munching on the omelette we were having for breakfast. 'Or I could just stay at home and do some practice with my sketching or maybe my magic?'

"Gahhh…" I groaned out in frustration. I ducked my head down in hysteria "I guess I'll just go to the zoo then." I finished up my breakfast and went upstairs to get ready for the supposed 'Date' as grauntie would say.

Taking a cold shower so as to keep myself cool for the day and used the shampoo that I usually use. It always smelled of caramel they keep telling me.

Once I had finished bathing I had my towel wrapped around my waist while looking at my closet for the appropriate temperature and style.

I pulled out my gray Dj looking shirt. "If I went with this. I'd sweat too much and it doesn't have good air circulation." I muttered, and placed it back.

I pulled out my slightly ripped cool guy shirt. "Yeah… No." I placed it back.

"AHA!" I pulled out a pale sandy brown v-neck beach shirt in success.

Putting on a pair of light brown jeans and wore my charms and the medallion on my neck. Then I stuffed a satchel bag with some essentials and my wallet; I was ready to go and have a good time at the zoo!

* * *

Heading out I went to Takeshi's place as per grauntie's request.

Upon reaching Takeshi's place I knocked and stepped inside. Takeshi's dad was there but there wasn't any customers yet.

"Hello Jo-san! What can I do for you?" Yamamoto-san had asked me.

"I was wondering if I could bring Takeshi-san with me to the zoo?" I replied sitting on one of the chairs. "Grauntie told me to take some time off and relax. She gave me a lot of money for me to use." I pulled out my wallet and showed him.

He whistled at how much I got.

"That's a lot of yen." It was a statement. My cheeks flushed a little.

He then turned to the side and called Takeshi from upstairs.

"Takeshi! Your friends here!" I then heard shuffling as someone was coming down from above.

A side door then opened and there stood Takeshi in a fitting shirt and slacks.

I stifled a giggle.

"Hi Takeshi." I waved at him with a smile. 'Dang. It looks like he just woke up.'

"Ahaha… Hi Jo-kun!" he sat next to me bashfully.

"Do you want to hang at the zoo?" I asked. Rubbing my arm in apparent shyness.

"Sure! Can I go dad?" He accepted immediately and asked his dad.

"Sure thing kiddo!" His dad agreed quickly. "Ahaha! Thanks dad!" he ran up the stairs in a rush to change.

"Uhm… Can I order some ebi nigiri for takeout?" I asked Yamamoto-san, a bashful smile on my face.

"Sure thing!" he began making them while I waited for Takeshi to come back.

While waiting I stared and followed the curves on the wood until Takeshi's dad had finished the order, and placed them in front of me.

I pulled out my wallet to grab some cash but he stopped me.

"It's on the house." He smiled at me. "That Jasmin had thought of a good idea for once." He said chuckling.

"Huh why?" I asked tilting my head to the side in curiosity.

"She was quite the matchmaker back in the day." He replied, looking to the side. He was clearly reminiscing about it.

"What?" I said flabbergasted.

Then it hit me.

OH HELL NAW! He couldn't be thinking that I wanted to date Takeshi did he? Was this grauntie's plan all along? To get me on a date with Takeshi!? fak. Fak. FAK!

Just then Takeshi opened the door to reveal him in his casual clothes.

Oh shet. I cant back out now. It's way too late.

"I'm ready to go!" he shouted enthusiastically, a great big smile on his face present.

I clutched my heart. 'Too… Much… Hotness…' I slowly placed the sushi into my bag and stood up.

I took Takeshi's hand and headed out. "B-bye Yamamoto-san!" I shouted behind me.

"No problem! Good luck you two!" she shouted back and I blushed at that.

"Let's go." I murmured and ran as fast as I could Takeshi in tow.

"Ahaha… What was that about?" he laughed a cheshire smile on him.

"S-shush it!" I told him as we headed off to the zoo.

* * *

Upon arriving at the zoo, I let go of Takeshi's hand and we walked next to each other while walking around.

I had noticed that there were some familiar faces here.

Like for example: Hayato, Ryohei, Haru, Lambo, I-pin and lastly Bianchi.

Oh hell… This has Reborn written all over it.

I growled in annoyance.

"Hoooouu…" I breathed slowly in and out. "Just calm down." I murmured softly.

"Hey guys!" Takeshi went off and went to greet everyone, leaving me by myself.

'There goes your plans grauntie.' I thought in a deadpan face.

While walking around for a bit I saw Tsuna come In with Kyoko with him.

'Poor Tsuna…' I thought as I sat down next to the aviaries.

I took out the sushi from earlier and started to eat some. A little time has passed and a multitude of explosions occurred which made me choke on the sushi I was eating; I quickly drank some water to save myself from an early death.

Upon looking around I had noticed that the whole zoo was on red alert.

Hehe… Red alert.

Anyways. Back to the real world, all the animal pens had been opened and they were on the loose.

Thank you Lambo. For releasing all the damn animals!

Placing back sushi into my bag to save some for Takeshi, I then got up and tried to return the birds to their pens.

The birds were reluctant to go back but immediately went back in when they felt the killer intent I was giving off due to Lambo disturbing my lunchtime.

All but one bird had returned; it was a raven. Though what surprised me was its eyes.

The bird's eyes were white as snow. 'Was it blind?' I thought as it suddenly flew up into the sky, cawed and down a pathway.

"Hey wait!" I ran off, trying to chase it down.

As I ran after it I passed by Ryohei who punched a lion from attacking his sister. Tsuna was also there and along with Hayato who blew up 2 lion then Bianchi appeared and Hayato got a stomachache. But I just shook my head and continued after the raven.

After chasing it for about 10 minutes I had lost sight of it.

"Dammit." I cursed looking around for it. Then I saw Reborn on a hippo talking about getting a animal companion for him like Reborn with Leon and Dino with Enzo.

I just walked off after that to look for that raven from earlier, but not before hearing that we had to help return all the animals to their pens.

* * *

Once I had returned to my pursuit of the bird, I had seen them wrangle the animals but with a few setbacks here and there but in the end Takeshi led the animals to their pens.

I had seen the older Lambo and i-pin helping out 'till Bianchi thought she recognizes her 'old ex' as Reborn told me a few days ago. I grabbed the older Lambo by the arm quickly and ran off with him as I made Bianchi slip again with a simple slime spell.

"I'll get you Romeo!" I heard Bianchi scream at us. Phew.

Running off with older Lambo was a hassle but I could handle it.

"Maa… Maa… Thanks for the save again, Jo-kun." He pulled me into a big hug before letting go.

"Yeah yeah. You're welcome." I replied blushing harder than before as he wound his hand with mine and smiled.

'GAH-! My Heart! Curse yooouuuuuu-!' I thought, my cheeks a bright red and trying hard not to clutch at my heart.

Then I saw the only red panda in the zoo on the rails of the roller coaster. Damn.

I was about to make my move but.

Upon seeing that Tsuna was quickly climbing the thing to save the panda I didn't move any further.

The older Lambo seeing pulled me closer to him with a twirl, making me end up with my hands in an x.

"You perv." I murmured with my blush deepening. He smiled at this and placed his chin on my head.

And the moment ended when he poofed away in pink smoke and replaced him was the young Lambo.

He was holding onto my neck so I pulled him up into my arms. "You okay there Lambo?" I asked him smiling.

"Yahaha! The great is Lambo is fine!" he cockily replied. "Alright. Alright." I patted his poofy head. Walking off to find the other.

* * *

Upon finding the others I gave Lambo back to them and smiled sweetly.

"Oh. Uhm. Takeshi here." I pulled out the leftover sushi from earlier to give it to him.

Lambo then swiped it off me and ran away eating it.

"Hey…" I pouted at the Childs antics, I crossed my arms.

"Ahaha… It's fine Jo-kun. You're more than enough of a reward." He chuckled and placed me into a hug.

"Eeeeeeehhhhhhh…" I blushed really hard and had lost almost half my brain cells.

They all just laughed at me.

Bastards.

I saw the raven on top of a cage.

Curse that bird.

* * *

A few days later.

Winter had arrived and we were at school to babysit Lambo and I-pin.

I had brought like around 7 thermoses to share with anyone who wanted some.

Grauntie makes the best hot coco, better than Nana when I compared them from earlier this morning.

Since everyone wanted to do a snowball fight except Tsuna Reborn made a contest out of it and everyone had gone into 2 teams, then Bianchi appeared and made a team 3.

The prize was a snow globe courtesy of me. I was planning to give it to Takeshi but Reborn had forced me to make it into the prize.

Another thing I wasn't allowed to participate but I did sat next to Reborn as a watcher.

"Coco?" I offered a thermos to him while drinking some from another for myself.

"Yes please." He took it and poured himself some.

We watched as they all fought in total pandemonium and carnage of a snowball fight.

Mostly it was white going this way and that, barrages from one team to another. Hayato tried to throw his snowballs like the dynamite he uses but was shot down a minute later.

Takeshi had baseballed the snowballs like a pro 'till he was overwhelmed by too many snowballs and was sadly defeated.

I-pin was used as a bomb and had worked to an extent.

Lambo got himself blown up and was and I quote. 'Wasted'

In the end they all fell to the snowballs and no one had won except for Reborn who I expected to cheat the whole thing and name himself winner. But I didn't care and gave him the prize of the antique snow globe I carried.

After I had pulled all of them out and we sat on the benches, I gave each of them a cup of hot coco to warm themselves up and not catch a cold from this weather.

They thanked me for the coco and drank from their cups. I swear I saw sparkles in their eyes when they drunk from it.

I chuckled from their reactions and drank my own.

"Haa…" I breathed out after I took a sip from my own cup.

Today was a good day.

Takeshi then scooched closer to me. I didn't even blush at that since I was too focused on my coco.

* * *

 _ **A/n so there we have it folks, Chapter 8! Thanks again to Antiteethis for reviewing and to Chacha556 for favoriting and following. On the next episode I'm gonna skip some episodes so that we can get into the action! Also sorry if this chapter is 700 words short. I couldn't think of what I could write for these episodes but I did what I can and I hope that you guys liked this chapter. And for now goodbye and see you guys in the next chapter.**_


	9. 9 The ranker and the attacks

_**A/n: Sorry guys for not updating for a few days. I got busy with cleaning my house so I couldn't write anything. But now that that's all over I can write again and hopefully this wont be that bad. Hahaha. Thanks to PCheshire for favorite and follow this story. Thanks so much!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR it is owned by Akira Amano. Only the oc's are mine.**_

* * *

Walking to school wasn't that much of a hassle.

But it was usually boring. And that took the fun out of most things that I do.

Although. I felt something like divination and a tad bit of telekinesis.

Upon looking around I found nothing but some random rocks around the area and some leaves too. But nothing suspicious was around.

"Strange things are coming around. I can just feel it." I muttered and kept walking to school.

After walking for about 5 minutes I arrived at school with more than enough time to spend by myself. Walking to the tree I liked I took out my book and read it under the shade of the tree.

Reading by myself until the point I saw some boys my year and 1 year higher heading over to me. I raised a brow at their advance but sat where I was and kept reading.

Upon reaching me they stood still for a bit.

I lowered my book to look at them and they slightly flinched.

"Yes?" I asked with a bored look and tone that made me seem that I was annoyed but was very much entertained that they had the courage to talk to me.

At the head was Mochida-senpai, he had grown back his hair but not as much before Tsuna ripped it out. He was leading a few other sporty or nerdy boys with him.

"Please accept this!" they bowed down offering some boxed chocolates. It was cute, but very demeaning to them.

'Wasn't valentine's yesterday?' I thought standing up.

They glanced at me for a second before resuming their bows

"Sorry guys but. I'm not in the mood for chocolate~" I blow kissed at them as they fell to the ground from nose bleeds. "T-too cute…" I heard their murmurs.

I walked off to the class room leaving them to their own pool of blood.

I swear the girls were mad at me for what the boys did for me.

It didn't really matter if I took the chocolates, they still would be annoyed at me. I shivered at the thought and just shook it off as I took a seat in the classroom to wait for the bell to ring.

* * *

Once school was over I packed my things into the bag and went off to go home.

That is, until Takeshi asked me to go with him and Hayato to go over at Tsuna's house.

I sighed but accepted anyways, Hayatao was annoyed about me going but Takeshi just laughed it off and I just shrugged it off in nonchalance of not caring.

Walking to Tsuna's house was uneventful, though I noticed the sky was darkening meaning it was going to rain sooner or later so i urged them to hurry.

Hayato just scoffed while Takeshi heeded my words so we hurried up to Tsuna's house before it would rain down on our heads.

Just as we reached Tsuna's house the rain started to pour, but we had made it at the door before we got wet.

Upon entering I could feel the faint traces of telekinesis coming from Tsuna's room but it was wavering.

The three of us went up to Tsuna's room to say hi and study but there was a kid making everything float around like there was a ghost that possed the room.

The kid then made some rankings about the two of them while I had none.

Good. That means my charms were in working order that no other magic should be able to focus on me for mind reading and other such powers.

Then Bianchi had entered and Hayato had a stomach ache to her appearance. Just then Haru had said that it was raining.

As if that wasn't obvious already.

Then little ranking boy said that rain messes with his rankings and he promptly fell asleep to which Hayato was relieved then remembered about his sister and got another stomach ache.

I was about to take out my book and study when Haru said that there were mafioso outside looking like a sea of umbrellas and Hayato explained they were a family that were after the kid (now named Fuuta) and wanted to use him for their own evil purposes.

Then they made a plan to use Haru as a decoy while Tsuna went out the back to escape unnoticed.

"Hey Reborn can I help?" I asked him since we did make an agreement.

"Hmm… You can stay here and study. We don't need you for now." He replied and followed after Tsuna.

"a'ight…" I murmured and took out the book from earlier to study while they proceeded to enact their plan of escape while I studied.

About half and hour later they came back and we studied and did our homeworks.

Though. Earlier I could that someone was watching Tsuna earlier while he fought.

Eh. I couldn't really care about it so I kept on studying with them 'till dinner came and we had ate.

* * *

Morning dawned and something felt off.

Very off.

Getting off my bed and shrinking the seven, I placed them into my bag and went off to bathe for the days activities.

I decided to use a different scented shampoo today. It smelled of peaches and coconuts.

Since I something felt off I ate my breakfast slowly and asked grauntie if she felt anything off. "Grauntie do you feel it too?" I spooned eggs into my mouth.

"Mmm… Yes I do deary. You'd best be careful, wouldn't want you to be hurt now would we?" she cackled. She only cackled like a witch when she's a little hysterical and anticipating something fun.

"A little excited today?" I just about finished my breakfast and placed it into the sink for washing.

"HAHAHA! Oh yes deary. It'd be a good test for your skills and demons." She laughed heartily and started to wash the dishes cackling to herself. Oh geez. That's never good.

I shook my head and went to get my bag from upstairs and left the house.

Heading off the school I can't seem to shake off that feeling of eeriness from somewhere.

Upon arriving at school I heard that Hibari-senpai was going to deal with the threat that someone was attacking the students from here.

I saw him about to leave but I saw our school doctor was near and Hibari hit him, though. I saw an insect fly off him then he left looking for the source of the attacks.

I shook my head and went off to class. Upon entering there were a few of my classmates missing which was sad. Well just the atmosphere, not me.

* * *

Later in the day after class had finished I heard from the other that Ryohei had been attacked and was in the hospital to recover.

"Hmm…" I hummed to myself and got up to leave. I ignored Takeshi's invite to go with them while I left. I didn't want to go with them to visit Ryohei. I wasn't the type to.

Walking home I just hummed with the Headphones I had on when I exited the school.

(Its eben – assassin)

My hand waved along to the beat of the song while walking but I couldn't shake the unease that was swirling around town.

I had decided to sit down at the park for now since I wanted to relax a little bit before heading home.

I sat on the swings when my music switched to a softer haunting song.

(Cue elementalist lux theme.)

I sat on the swing and swung myself for a while until the sun was setting and the park was bathed in its orange light. I sighed happily to the color. That is until i felt a presence approach the park.

I had opened the eyes that I closed to see a man in a green uniform. 'Isn't that the Kokuyo uniform?' I had thought slowing down the speed of the swing 'till it stopped.

I could feel the energy of unease coming from him.

My eyes narrowed in instinct of the aura around him.

He was walking towards me and I could feel my demons become restless.

He stopped walking a few meters away from me.

"Is there something I could help you with?" I asked the unknown man.

"Kufufufu~ isn't this park pretty?" he replied with a weird laugh.

"It is-" I was saying until he pulled out what seems to be a trident and tried to stab me with it. I had dodged it by jumping off the swing and a few meters back.

I hummed a deep hum that seemed to reverberate in my throat.

"Kufufu~ your mind seems to be quite the challenge." He said with certain hungering curiosity about me.

"I'd rather you not read my mind. It's rather chaotic in here." I gave a feral smile and a light evil chuckle. A crazed look was starting to form on my eyes. The demons wanted to play with this man.

"Kufufufu." I saw his eye change numbers as pillars of flame erupted forth in front of me.

My grin turned cheshire and eyes into slits. The cat has taken hold of my traits. The one that sees all with glittering golden eyes.

"Envy." I whispered, my voice had echoing effect to it.

Envy then raised my hand and the pillars broke into a million shards sparkling glass.

The man was shocked and changed the number again but nothing had happened. I sense fear but nothing was there. Envy's grin was wide enough to look unreal.

"The mysterious pineapple has some tricks up his sleeves." I said my voice echoing throughout the park.

"But now I've grown bored of you." Envy raised my hand and dark green tendrils burst forth and surged towards the mystery man, but he disappeared unto a roof.

"Kufufufu~ we will meet again. Cat." He then disappeared again and didn't come back.

"Aw~ he left. That's too bad. He was fun to play with though." Envy cackled as she allowed me to regain control of myself.

"Had your fun? Good now I've gotta get home. I need to rest after that stunt, 'Cheshire.'" I muttered; tired from letting her take control and play with the man.

Walking home after that ordeal was quiet so that was good.

Upon entering grauntie clapped and was cackling "You did good dear!" she continued to cackle as I went up to relieve my stress with a cold bath and decided to watch some t.v before dinner and decided to do some homework before sleeping.

"What a day." I murmured and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day I got a letter from Reborn to come to Tsuna's house and prepare for a fight. I sighed but got changed to do whatever he wanted with me.

Packing some herbs, some arcane scrolls, a grimoire, and the seven so I could use their powers for myself and lastly 3 glass marbles of condensed aether to recuperate my energies. Using magic was very taxing to myself.

Upon gathering everything I had into a messenger bag, i went downstairs and told grauntie that I was going to take care of the problem and she cackled letting me go off.

Upon arriving at said location I saw that Bianchi had a squirrel hat on. It was ridiculous but Hayato wasn't hurting so that was good.

"Heya guys." I waved at them with a hand while the other was on my bag.

"Ciao-su" Reborn greeted me. "Hi Jo-kun!" Takeshi replied with a smile. Hayato scoffed at me but not as harsh. Tsuna just waved at me without a word. Bianchi waved too.

"Let's go." Reborn said and we left to wherever we were gonna go.

Later.

We arrived at what seems to be an old abandoned place.

Reborn said that a new road was built so no one used this road anymore. Tsuna also remembered that he used to go here when he was younger, there used to be a karaoke here, a movie theater and some flora and fauna display.

Curious but eh.

There was a giant lock on the gate but Bianchi melted it with her poison cooking and we entered the place with Tsuna leading us, though I felt something watching us from the bush. I looked over to where I could feel it and something moved there.

I narrowed my eyes but kept moving to follow the 5.

"There should be a display here for the flora and fauna." Tsuna said looking around. Bianchi then insulted him because there was nothing here. Tsuna got depressed as Hayato comforted him.

"Huh? What's this?" Takeshi found tracks of an animal. I got closer and examined it.

"That's bear prints." I stated from looking closely.

Then a person jumped out of the ground and rushed at us making us move back.

Takeshi stumbled back while I did a back flip with extreme grace.

The ground below Takeshi then started to crack and he fell through the dirt. The person jumped down the hole to follow him.

Then everyone asked if he was okay. I knew he was alright, he's quite strong really. I chuckled at myself for being worried.

"I welcome you Yamamoto Takeshi. I was left with no order so I got bored." The person stepped into the light revealing a blonde. "And then comes along my prey. I'm so happy."

The guys just realized it was human. What dolts.

The blondie then attacked Takeshi which he blocked with his blade bat. The bat was broken with the persons teeth.

Takeshi then turned serious.

"But a question first." Takeshi asked. "Did you just change you're appearance?"

"You are a ditz." The person deadpanned, but indulged Takeshi.

He then explained about being able to switch his teeth like disks and use different animal abilities. He then changed into a gorilla.

Wow. What a druid poser. "POSER!" I yelled at the person for being a shame to all shapeshifters.

"A-Ah! Jo-kun what are you saying?!" Tsuna was startled at my outburst. Even the other three were looking at me from my words. Even below they were staring at me.

I tilted my head to the side. "What? He's a shapeshifter of sorts. He should be ashamed of trying to copy the sacred druid art of transformation." I replied to them with a serious look.

"Enough of this!" the gorilla guy then threw Takeshi to the wall. Hayato wanted to blow up the dude but Reborn decided against it as it would make the building collapse.

I pulled out the seven and a scroll then dropped my bag to the ground. "I'll deal with this." I muttered and stepped into the hole holding the said items with me.

Before I managed to touch the ground I conjured up a strong gale to slow my landing and safely touch the floor.

"Help has arrived." I announced proudly.

"Now." I grinned maliciously. "There's no shadows for you to hide now. Poser."

"What the hell are you talking 'Bout!?" he practically growled.

"SOLIS!" I threw the scroll upwards and burst forth a shining mini sun emitting light all around.

"AH!" they all cried out at the sudden bright light, Reborn only flinched.

All around, the light shined and no shadows were present 'xept the ones below or behind us.

"AHAHAHA!" I laughed like a madman.

The dude flinched from the dark aura coming out of me.

"You'd better be fast. Otherwise the predator. Has caught its prey." My eyes turned reptilian as I allowed Pride to have fun.

He charged at me recklessly. "Like the mut that you are." His eyes widened at me ducking under him and delivering a rapid punch to his cheek, sending him flying to the side.

"Pathetic." He didn't stand up again "Only a true druid would be able stand up after that." I muttered at his weak shapeshifting.

The aura I gave off then disappeared into nothingness as I returned to my usual self.

I turned to Takeshi. "You okay?" I smiled.

He looked shocked at what happened but recovered. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." He replied.

I nodded "Good." I then took his hand and willed the earth below us to rise.

We reached up to the top and stepped off as it returned back into the ground.

After that we moved safely away from there and sat on some stairs.

*line*

I ate some energy bars I had stashed into my pocket earlier.

Hayato was saying that beating this Mukuro will be easy. Reborn then threw a picture saying to not underestimate him.

"I'm pretty sure I could handle without too much trouble." I stretched my arms.

"Mmm…" Reborn responded and we continued on up the stairs.

Tsuna's tummy grumbled and Takeshi was also getting hungry so Hayato decided that we have lunch.

Takeshi placed out all the food and it was a lot. Plus it was his family's sushi.

Bianchi then tried to give Tsuna a poison cooking drink she had but my eyes suddenly turned into Glutton's shark eyes and I drank the whole thing including the cup.

I licked my lips as everyone stared at me eating the poisoned drink.

"What?! It's still food!" Glutton yelled, annoyed. My teeth had turned into a sharks. "Wow." Was all they said before our food and drinks started to explode from somekind of sound.

Glutton sighed and turned to reborn "Can i?" Gluttons smile was murderous for one sole reason.

Nobody wasted food on his watch.

Great. I'll be reduced to 1 marble after this.

"Sure" he waved his hand.

I turned to face the source sound.

"RAAAAAGH!" I roared towards the sound and made all the windows shatter the the rock formation collapse.

Once the dust had settled a girl was there sitting upon the rubble with a clarinet in her hands wearing the Kokuyo uniform.

"What the heck was that?" she asked so casually.

"That's none of your business!" I yelled back. Glutton was baring his razor sharp teeth.

She then complained about the uniform and she didn't like frowning men and wanted to be with Mukuro, then she said she would shop for purses and clothes once she kills us. I scoffed.

"Hey Bianchi!" I yelled over to her. "Yes?" she replied curious at my yelling.

"What's the biggest piece of food you have with you?" I turned my body to the side.

"Just this!" she threw me a large plate big enough to be a buffet. Glutton was ecstatic.

"Thanks…" I ate the whole thing including the plate shocking the girl and everyone once more.

I licked my lips again. "That was really tasty. Now. Time to fight." I charged towards the girl as she raised her clarinet to blow me up, she had exploded my arm but. No blood came out, no one realized though. Then it regrew. Everyone then was surprised by that.

She panicked and kept trying to blow me up but I had reached her and ate the instrument then breathed into her face as she collapsed from the smell I released.

Glutton grinned and allowed me to assume control once again. I went over to them and took the marble from my bag then crushed it.

"Haaahhh…" I breathed as the energy took away the faint pain I felt from using Glutton's powers. Regenerating was no easy task, but Glutton had helped.

"That was amazing…" I heard Tsuna say.

I noticed Reborn about to ask as to how I regrew my arms. "We all need to eat to heal don't we?" I replied with a rare grin that I barely do.

He shutted up but then an old guy with a cane and birds on his shoulder.

I was really annoyed but held my ground as Reborn motioned for me not to do anything.

The man then showed a screen of Haru in one screen and Kyoko and Hana in another, we then noticed creepy guys following them.

Wow. Way to be oblivious about your surroundings.

Then they looked as if they were going to harm them. Hayato then proceeded to threaten the man.

The man was smug about not being responsible for the fate of the girls if Hayato harmed him since he can still give commands to the twins. Hayato backed away.

My eyes widened in realization. I grinned at this and they saw it.

"So. Does that mean they only follow YOUR orders?" I asked with a smile.

"Y-yes…" he started to look afraid at my tone of voice.

I motioned my hands for the voice stealing spell.

"Then they wouldn't mind If I told them to retreat then?" my voice came out as his.

His eyes widened in shock and tried to tell the twins but nothing came out. "…!" he tried using the radio but to no avail as he couldn't speak.

"Retreat and beat eachother up." I spoke as they both dissapeared and left then started to beat eachother offscreen.

I motioned for Hayato to hit the man.

He smirked and towards the silent mans scream of terror. I could only watch in evil pleasure.

Once the man called birds was beaten up I returned his voice to him with me getting thanks from the four of them.

Just then Fuuta appeared and said that he couldn't come back with Tsuna and the other than ran away with Tsuna running after him.i could feel some tendrils of mind control come from the kid. 'That's not a good thing.' We tried to follow him but a steel beam was thrown in front of us.

We turned around and saw a man with a giant metal ball and chain with a hat wearing the Kokuyo uniform.

My eyes narrowed as his appearance. 'We need to follow Tsuna otherwise he might get into trouble.'

* * *

 _ **A/n: And there we have it! Chapter nine. Wow this one's a bit longer than the others so yeah. Sorry if Jo seems a little Gary stu. Also who's this new person? Will he probably be one of the people that Jo will probably like? Just tune in next chapter to find out! See you all later my beloved readers! :3**_


End file.
